I Love You Lord Sesshomaru
by Team Sherlock and Watson
Summary: My first Inuyasha fic. Rin tries to show Sesshomaru how much she loves him in many different ways, much to Sesshomaru's consternation. A fluffy story


I Love You Lord Sesshomaru.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. This is my first Inuyasha fan fic so please be kind and read and review. No flames please or Nuraku will be angry.

It was a nice and sunny day. Sesshomaru was sitting underneath a tree meditating, the warm breeze touching his face and blowing his hair. _This is the life, _he thought, _peace, quiet, not a care in the world. And no annoying Inuyasha to bother me. _He was about to go deeper into himself when the sweet voice of the little human girl Rin broke his thoughts.

"Guess what Lord Sesshomaru?" He looked at her.

"What is it Rin?"

"I love you this much!" she said, spreading her arms out wide to emphasize how much she truly loved him.

"Great." He said, trying to not show that he really cared. Heck, he had a reputation to keep, he was Sesshomaru, and he never showed any emotion. He turned to walk away when Rin tugged on his robes.

"What is it now?" he asked her

"I love you more than the flowers in this field."

"That's nice." Rin giggled. He turned to walk again but then Rin tugged on his robes again.

"I'm hungry." Sesshomaru sighed.

"You just ate an half an hour ago. You can't possibly be hungry again." Rin looked at him with big sad eyes.

"But I'm so little and my tummy is so big. It needs lots of food to fill it up." Sesshomaru sighed again. This was going to be a long, trying day. Even more trying for him, which is saying a lot.

"All right, we'll go home and I'll fix you something to eat." Rin clapped her hands and wrapped her arms around his neck, much to his surprise.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru, you're the greatest." And as they walked home Rin skipped along singing a "Master Sesshomaru Is the Greatest Master in The World" song. _Where is Inuyasha when you need him, _he thought. He then caught himself signing the exact same words that Rin was signing. _Stop it Sesshomaru, _he said to himself, mentally slapping himself for even letting the song get to him. Yes truly this was going to be a long and trying day.

When they got home Sesshomaru fixed for Rin her favorite plate of ramen.

"Guess what?" she said with her mouth full of food. Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose up in disgust.

"Don't talk with you mouth full please." Rin swallowed her food.

"Sorry. Guess what, I love you more than ramen."

"That's nice." He said, wiping some food off her mouth.

"And I love you more than rice, and cabbage rolls, and fortune cookies, and firecrackers, and…"  
"All right, all right. I get the picture." Said Sesshomaru. He rubbed his hand along his forehead, for he was getting a terrible headache. Rin looked at her master with concerned eyes.

"Are you okay master?"

"I got a terrible headache."

"Oh my poor master." She said dramatically. "Do you want me to kiss your forehead and make it better?" and before he could protest, Rin jumped into his lap and gently kissed him on the forehead.

"There master, do you feel better now?"

"Yes, thank you." Though his pride hurt him now.

"Master, can I go out to play now?" Sesshomaru nodded. Rin squealed with delight and ran out the door. _Finally, _he thought, _peace and quite at last. _But little did he know it was not to be.

Later that day he was asleep when suddenly he heard Rin crying. Thinking that someone was harming the little girl he ran outside, eyes blazing red. Which is scary to think about, but that's another story. He stopped dead in his tracks he didn't literally died for if he did then there wouldn't be anymore Sesshomaru and that would be absolutely tragic, when he saw no fiends and no Nuraku attacking her. He sighed for what seemed like the millionth time today. He went over to her to see what the mater was.

"What is wrong now Rin?"

"I don't feel so good Lord Sesshomaru."

"What hurts you?"

"My tummy hurts and it also has this funny feeling like I'm on this ocean going up and down, up and down."

"Stop Rin, you're making me seasick." Which was true for Sesshomaru's face was turning a little green. He then knelt down and put the back of his hand on the little girl's forehead. It felt warm.

"You have a fever too." He gently picked up the girl in his arms and carried her back into the house. He then changed her into her PJ's and laid her on her bed. She coughed and Sesshomaru gave her some cough medicine. She took it and wrinkled her nose.

"I love you more than this yucky medicine." She said with a yawn.

"Yes, I know. But this "yucky" medicine will help you feel better." He took a cool cloth and put it on the child's forehead, mopping it until she finally went to sleep. Checking for the final time to see if she was alright, Sesshomaru turned off the light. Then he went to his bedroom and let calm and peaceful sleep wash over him.

The next day before the sun even rose over the horizon found Sesshomaru being attacked in bed by a very energetic and obviously feeling better Rin.

"Guess what Master Sesshomaru?"

"I cannot guess."

"I'm feeling so much better now!"

"I can see that."  
"So do you know what that means?"

"No. What could it possibly mean?"

"That means I get to play with my favorite master all day long."

"Oh happy, happy, joy, joy." He said sarcastically, pulling the covers over his head to try shut everything out. But it was not to be for suddenly his eyes met the big eyes of Rin, who had somehow crawled under the covers.

"Guess what master Sesshomaru?" he groaned, knowing full well what was to come, and tried to mentally to block out what she was going to say. But a child's will is stronger and smiling sweetly she said, "I love you Lord Sesshomaru."

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"


End file.
